


Never Alone

by signed_aj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Full Moon, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short One Shot, Shrieking Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: Remus has a rough full moon, so bad that Sirius is the only one left in the shack to care for him by the end of the night.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like you've seen this before, I had this posted on a different account and then changed accounts, edited, reformatted, and improved this fic because I genuinely really enjoy it.

It’d been a rough night for Remus. Sirius could tell that much. It was bad enough the James and Peter had to leave halfway through the night if they wanted to survive Moony’s monthly reign of terror. Sirius had stayed throughout the whole night, hidden in a space so small that Remus couldn't have gotten to him if he'd wanted to. He'd been there for Remus every morning since they'd become Animagus and he didn't plan to stop not. 

Sirius stumbled down the steps of the Shrieking Shack twenty minutes after the noises of howling and scratching had subsided. On the bottom floor, Remus was laying on the wooden planks, naked and bleeding badly.

“Moony?” he whispered, pulling out of his Animagus form. “Are you alive- awake.”

“Sirius?”

Sirius let out breath he'd been holding in and moved to kneel next to Remus' shaking form. “How do you feel?”

Remus tried to pull himself off the floor but hit the ground again. He let out a low noise that sounded almost like a laugh as he said, “Like I’m dying.”

"Well then, be glad you've got me to take care of you or you might have," he drawled and grabbed the rags and water that they kept in the shack. He laid his friend’s head on a pile of clothes, letting him close his eyes while his wounds were cleaned. There were a few massive cuts on his legs and arms that he that he used a charm to temporarily close up so they'd stop bleeding.

Remus' eyes scrunched up in pain as Sirius dragged a washcloth across his bloody chest. Sirius found himself wincing when he found that under blood, there was a deep slash running from Remus’ left collarbone to his bellybutton. "That's gonna be one hell of a scar," Sirius told him, forcing a laugh. 

"That's alright..." Remus groaned, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Sirius' ear. "Guys like scars."

Sirius nodded. "For sure. They're super hot." 

After adjusting to the sunlight that was pouring into the shack, Remus looked around, still slightly disoriented. “Where did Pete and James go?”

“Moony...” Sirius trailed.

Remus tensed, fear filling his honey eyes. “Did I… did I hurt someone last night?”

Sirius shook his head. “No, but we were worried you might," he admitted. "You weren’t acting... _normal_ and I didn’t want anything to happen so I told James and Peter to go back to the castle and I hid upstairs.”

“It that why everything hurts so much?” Remus asked, slowly sitting up with a series of pained grunts and moans and reached for the clothes behind his head.

"'fraid so." Sirius helped him get dressed, doing his best not to let fabric drag across Remus' wounds. "You okay?"

“I just need a hot bath and a good 18 hour sleep.”

“Come on then,” Sirius grunted, pulling Remus off the floor. “I’ll only carry you if you cry.”

“Oh thanks,” Remus muttered through teeth gritted in pain. As they walked through the path that took them to the Whomping Willow, Remus held tightly onto Sirius, begging his body not to collapse until they were inside the safety of the castle. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Sirius asked after several minutes of nothing but heavy breathing and the sound of their feet echoing throughout the tunnel.

“I never do.”

Sirius frowned, contemplating on whether or not it was wise to tell Remus the truth of what had happened. Then Remus stopped, gripping onto Sirius' shirt. He shot him a warning look. "What did I do?" 

“We were _scared_ for you, Remus," he said, biting his lip nervously. "Not even scared for ourselves but scared for you. You transformed and then it was like someone pulled your tail. You lashed out and started scratching yourself up and slamming yourself into the walls. Peter got so scared that he just slipped past you and left. I got James to follow him, but... I couldn’t get myself to leave you here. I was so scared of you waking up here alone.”

Remus suddenly felt so overwhelmingly angry at himself. His eyes started to water and he looked away from Sirius, finding it hard to look at the kindness on his face after the distress Remus had caused him. “I’m fucking sorry, Sirius. For all of this. I hate that you feel like you have to take care of me, like I'm something that's going to break if you're not here.”

“I don’t have to do anything for you, Remus," Sirius assured, taking Remus' face in his hand and forcing him to look at him. "I chose to take care of you. You’re one of my best friends. I care about you more than I care about my own family. Which I guess isn’t saying a lot… but you know what I mean.” Sirius forced a grin, trying to sooth Remus' nerves.

"I could have killed you!" Remus cried, collapsing into Sirius and burying his face in his chest. 

Sirius held him close, dropping to his knees to help release the strain on Remus' body. "You could always _almost_ kill us, but you don't. You've never even hurt us in the slightest. Last night was just a percussion, mainly for you."

“I’m a monster,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ chest. “I’m a monster!.”

“You’re no such thing. A monster wouldn’t care if he scared his friends or hurt someone,” Sirius picked Remus’ face up in his hands. "Remus, your heart is bigger than your condition. You couldn’t be a monster if you tried."

This made Remus cry harder. He felt like he was releasing months of pent up anger and resentment for himself all in just a couple moments and Sirius let him. He held him close and rocked him back and forth and humming a soft rock tune into Remus' messy hair.

“Since you’re crying does that mean that I have to carry you now?” he asked when the crying had subsided after what must have been over twenty minutes.

Remus smiled a little, lifting his head to meet Sirius' eyes. “I think that might be a good idea..."

Sirius nodded, standing and picking up Remus' thin frame bridal style with little to no effort. "You need more food," he decided aloud.

"I just want to get back to the castle and sulk in a bathtub filled with my blood.”

“You're not going to be alone, Remus. Not right now.”

A single tear fell down his pale cheek. “I’m fine.”

"You're not getting away from me that easy, Moony," Sirius said, grinning at him.

Sirius carried him into the still empty corridors of the school, looking around the peacefully quiet halls as he carried Remus in his arms. They arrived at the entrance of the prefect's bathroom and Remus muttered the password. Sirius set him at the edge of the sub and then moved to start the waters while Remus slowly undressed himself.

“Help me…” Remus muttered, feeling ashamed of himself and he wrestled helplessly with his sweater. Sirius helped Remus pulled the sweater over his head without complaint. Remus squeaked in pain, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “It’s never been this bad before.” He grit his teeth as his trousers pulled apart from the now dried blood on his legs, but Sirius continued to help, his movements gentle and slow to keep from hurting Remus as much as he could.

Sirius rolled his pants up to his knees, stepping into the bathtub and helping Remus into the water and then climbing out when he was fulling seated in the water. 

“Don’t leave me here,” Remus said suddenly.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Sirius replied, starting to strip off all of his clothes. Remus watching him intently as he clambered back into the tub and slipped behind him, stretching out his legs on either side of Remus' body. he pulled Remus back and let him relax his body against his chest. Remus grew silent, his eyes closed and his body dissolving into itself while the hot water drew all the pain away.

He leaned his head back on Sirius' shoulder. "Thank you, Sirius."


End file.
